In mobile networks, timing delay of the signals transmitted between the wireless base station and the wireless handset are employed in various location services methods, including, but not limited to, cell global identity and timing advance (CGI+TA), CGI and round trip time (CGI+RTT), time of arrival (TOA), and custom methods. Timing delay is affected by propagation delay in the wireless signal path among radio component(s) at the wireless base station and a sector antenna. Wireless signal path propagation delay can arise from various mismatches (e.g., impedance mismatch) among electronic elements and components, stray capacitances and inductances, length of the antenna(s) cable(s) in base station(s); tower height of base station, any signal path scattering, or “signal bounces,” such as multipath or strong reflections, etc.; and the like. While propagation delay is typically assumed negligible with respect to timing delay, depending on the architecture of the serving base station and covered sector antenna(s) signal propagation delay can be substantive, particularly in distributed antenna systems and low-power wireless radio cells. Thus, utility of timing delay, or time-of-flight, data to provide estimates of a served mobile device location(s) can be substantially diminished.